1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a raised floor, and more particularly to a modular raised floor system, which includes a cable-receiving groove network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some conventional raised floor systems, a cable-supporting apparatus is disposed under a plurality of floor panels. However, because such raised floor systems have complicated structures, it is difficult to manufacture, install, maintain and clean the same.
An object of this invention is to provide a modular raised floor system, which is easy to manufacture, install, maintain and clean.
According to this invention, a modular raised floor system includes a plurality of rectangular floor panels, each of which has four hollow projections that define a cross-shaped groove. The grooves constitute a cable-receiving groove network. Each adjacent pair of the panels are locked together by a positioning member, which is disposed in two of the grooves and which is formed with two fixed posts that are inserted into two holes in the pair of the floor panels. A plurality of long and short cover strips are bolted onto a plurality of L-shaped strip-supporting surfaces of the projections, and are located on a horizontal plane. Each of the long cover strips extends on a row of the floor panels, and has a plurality of cable holes for passage of cables. Each of the short cover strips extends on one or two floor panels. The long and short cover strips are arranged in a net shape so as to cover entirely the grooves. Preferably, the panels, the long and short cover strips, and the positioning members are made of a hard plastic material.